ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. He reappears in the Ultimate Alien episode Video Games. Nanomech is about an inch tall, can shrink, has green wings, as well as one large green cyclopian-eye, carbon/silicon-based mechanical body, and triangular feet. He is also the alien used to destroy the queen of the hive. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before." This is because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus making him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a human/nanochip hybrid instead ''of an alien). From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from a Drone's perspective his voice is very deep. Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly through small spaces, fire green energy balls from his hands, or green lasers from his eye. He can also shrink down to microscopic size. He can return to normal size, but he cannot grow His wings also glow when he flies. Weakness He is still partially connected to the Queen, so, she can give him powerful suggestions to join her. But, she's dead, so isn't a problem now. But still, at 1 inch tall, he's useful for fighting purposes. Though he can still be used to fit in small places, and to be used for certain play, he's still pretty useful.In Ben 10 alien swarm on the first time the omnitrix scanned the chips it malfunctioned and stopped working until he shot out the scan in an energy pulse.For the 2nd time he turned small (still in human form) and metal wires went around his body and created Nanomech. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He finally makes his first animated series appearance in the ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games. His appearance has changed slightly from Alien Swarm, he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, he now has boot-like feet, his neck and shoulders have also changed and there aren't as many wires on his body (probably because the live-action movies make the aliens in the animated series more detailed). He also has a high-pitched voice. He is one of the six new aliens in Ultimate Alien ''(although he already appeared in ''Alien Swarm as a first appearance). In Video Games he was used to destroy The Stalker by going inside of it and taking it out from the inside. He apeared again in Ultimate Aggregor where he helped destroy the headbands that were controlling Bivalvan, Galapagus, Pandor, Ra'ad, and Andreas. The team apears to struggle in taking him seriously with that small voice. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force '' *Ben 10: Alien Swarm '' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien debut]] *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Trivia *Nanomech can become smaller than a Galvan (a species of around 6 inches high). *Nanomech is Ben's second new alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first new alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series, though Eon never officially appeared in the series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *Nanomech is the smallest alien to appear in Ben 10 continuity, at less than one inch tall. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon) *Nanomech may also be a reference to the character Waspinator from Beast Wars: Transformers (Due to similar appearence and voices) and its sequel Beast Machines: Transformers. *Nanomech may be a reference to the character Wasp from The Avengers ( due to the fact that both are extremely small and use electric shocks for attacks). *Nanomech is very similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, fat neck which is black on top, a little dark colour, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Chromastone. *In Alien Swarm, Nanomech's real voice sounds like a cross between Heatblast and Buzzshock's voices, while in Video Games, his voice is very squeaky and high-pitched. This may be because the smaller he is compared the higher pitch his voice is. *In Video Games when Ben turns in to Nanomech, Kevin has to shoot him through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. Most likely if Ben/Nanomech had flown, it would have taken a long amount of time to get to the The Stalker. *Kevin states he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *In Ultimate Aggregor he used the quote fly like a butterfly sting like a bee. *In the live action movie, first Ben turned small then into Nanomech completely Translations *'Russian: 'Наномех/Nanomech *'Polish': Nanomech (Alien Swarm), NanoBen (Ultimate Alien) Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech(Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 - includes: Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), The Queen and Validus *10 cm DNAlien Nanomech(Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) , Alien Creation Transporter Nanomech and Ben ( sliver version from Alien Swarm ) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech , Albedo and Nanomech Gallery Nanomech.JPG|Nanomech in Ben 10: Alien Swarm NanomechMovie.jpg|Nanomech's Omnitrix Debut Nanomech.png Nanomech UA.png Nano.jpg|Nanomech - Video Games 386130963_onanomech.jpg|Ultimate Alien Nanomech in Box. HNI_0047.jpg|Nanomech's Disk Alien Nanomech Toys.JPG|Ultimate Alien and Alien Swarm Nanomech Toys. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Alien Swarm aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens